


The Interview

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Better not.





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-08-18 05:34am to 06:10am

''First off, thank you so much for taking the time to see me today and finally bring light into the long overdue questions our readers have sent to us in thousands.''

Atobe and Tezuka shared a look, unseen by the interviewer of course. That had not been pre-discussed. 

''The mostly asked after one first: Apart from training, what do you two do in the mornings?''

Another look passed and Tezuka was almost sure Atobe would somehow pull this into the comic category. Just because of the question itself.

''You know, we don't like to share our more intimate secrets.''

''But you could make a small exception, couldn't you? For our readers?''

''I'm afraid our private life is just that. Private.''

Not giving up yet, she turned to Tezuka. Atobe almost snorted.

''Is that also your opinion? Or would you like to satisfy our readers curiosity?''

Nicely put. Atobe had to give her that. But this was Tezuka she was talking to. The immovable rock when it came to manipulation. 

''No comment.''

''You're unable to answer the question?''

Now she was playing dumb. How long had she been in the job anyway and why on earth had their agents thought this a good idea?

Tezuka didn't even blink. Atobe almost preened. Tezuka was so good at this.

''As my husband already stated, our private life is private and it is going to stay that way. I have to ask you to respect this fact or this interview is over.''

The woman turned a slight shade of red before obviously fumbling for something to say.

''But it has only begun.''

''Then I suggest you go back to questions about our professional careers. Preferably the ones you so kindly outlined during the pre-interview.''

Whatever he could have said, Atobe wouldn't have gotten such a reaction. Nor would the interview have ended. He was a press whore after all, just like he was accused of by Tezuka - in private.

''But…''

Tezuka stood. 

''A good day to you. Good bye.''

Tezuka held out his hand for Atobe to take and led him outside, leaving the still shell-shocked woman behind.

Safely back in their car, Atobe finally burst into laughter. Tezuka didn't look over, keeping his eyes on the road. 

''You do know that you just trashed our reputations quite a lot, right?''

''If she puts any of this to the public our reputations are the least of the problems.''

''Well, she should have stuck to the script.''

''She should have done her homework on etiquette first.''

''My, my, Kunimitsu. You're really pissed about this, aren't you?''

''I told you not to use such words unless you're drunk.''

''Going to chasten me too today, ahn?''

''Only if you behave like a child.''

''I'm not a child.''

''Exactly.''

Atobe pouted but then Tezuka slowed the car down and he immediately recognized where they were.

''She really riled you up.'' 

Tezuka simply popped the hood open and retrieved both their tennis bags.

''A lot.''

''Are you going to continue running your mouth or will the court do as well?''

''So feisty.''

''Keigo.''

''Ahn?''

''Shut up.''

''As you wish, dear husband mine. But I'll still defeat you. Grass is simply not your friend.''

''Be my guest.''

''Winner takes all?''

''If you're not too tired for it. Smooth or rough?''

''Now or later?''

''Now, Keigo!''

''I love it when you call me that outside of home.''

''Get your head out of the gutter and serve.''

''But we haven't decided yet.''

''If you don't serve soon, I will. With a twist serve.''

''So mean.''

''Keigo.''

''Ahn?''

''SERVE!''

Laughter was the only thing heard before finally being overridden by their most familiar sound of a ball being played. Though this time almost as rough as back in middle school - during their most intense matches.

Atobe so needed to aggravate his husband again.


End file.
